


What If It Could Happen?

by MozartKing



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozartKing/pseuds/MozartKing
Summary: Valery always knew he was missing something in his life. He had Boris and his cat Sasha, but one thing was missing in his life to complete it.
Relationships: Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	What If It Could Happen?

Valery was always one that you couldn’t understand, or know what the man was thinking. The only way you could know, was by understanding and knowing the way his brain was at times. Boris knew that, he’s known him more than most of the damn scientists could muster. But even though he knew him, he still couldn’t understand what the hell was in Valery’s train of thought, or what Ulana and Boris would call, “scientist in thinking tank time.”

It was morning, and Boris woke to something that was missing from the bed that made it feel empty in the room, “Valery?” questioned Boris. Valery was always the person he saw every morning, but today he didn’t see or hear him. The only thing he heard was the stove. He looked at the clock, and rubbed his eyes knowing it was early. He felt something scurry along his leg, and the cover of the blanket was moving. He looked, and saw a cat going on his stomach and putting her claws into him to make herself comfortable. “It’s too early for this Sasha” said Boris rubbing the cat’s face who looked at him with tired eyes. “Have you seen freckle headed scientist, big faced she cat?” Sasha looked and bit part of his finger and going out of the room. He looked at his finger, “you are lucky this cat is yours Valery” said Boris to himself.

He got his shirt and went into the living room to find Valery cooking eggs and sausage. He snuck up behind him and planted a kiss to his forehead making Valery jump and flip the egg, “Boris, you know not to scare me like that, the egg fell out” said Valery, Boris snickered rolling his eyes. “Morning to too you Valery, I am so fucking sorry that the egg fell out of the pan. Do you want me to apologize to it as well?” asked a snickering Boris getting a playful slap from Valery.

He grabbed the newspaper and sat at the table, only to be interrupted by Sasha’s tail. He smelled smoke and turned around to see Valery smoking while sitting down, “do not start with me Boris, I do not want to hear it the 100th damn time” said Valery. “Say what Valery?” “You know what, ‘don’t smoke another Valery, or it will kill you faster then the damn core and radiation’ speech”

Boris cocked a brow, “I would never say that to you Valery, but it is true, it will kill you,” said Boris reading. He smelled smoke and turned, “Valery?”

“Yes Boris?” “your toast is burning” said Boris. Valery ran and smacked the toaster with a towel, then grabbing Boris’ sugar that he was using to put in his coffee to put it out. “I was using that Valery,” “You know, drinking too much coffee can make you stay the same height and make you gain more weight,” said a smiling Valery with Boris chuckling. He saw Valery was shaking a bit and was standing over the stove. Valery, are you alright?” questioned Boris looking from the paper. “I am fine Boris, just a thought.” Boris didn’t believe it and went up and put his hands around Valery’s waist, “you are a terrible liar. Your face and tone says it all Valery.” Valery moved his head when Boris kissed his neck. “I said I am alright Boris, kissing me will not work on me”

“Then why did you tell me the truth that you hated my sister when I kissed your neck, or was it Sasha you were talking about?” questioned Boris kissing his neck deeper, “that was only one time Boris, and Sasha does not act mean and grumpy like your sister. So do not put her in that category.”

“Then what is bothering you so much Valery? You can talk to me about it can you, or do I need to tickle you too get it out of your system?” asked Boris giving Valery the untrustworthy smile he always gave when he wanted to get the truth out of Valery quicker. “You do that Boris, and you will get a bruise the size as this pan” said Valery holding up the pan to show. Valery felt Boris fiddle his fingers around Valery’s weak spot which was his rib cage making him smirk. “Don’t you dare Boris” said a chuckling Valery. Boris didn’t listen and moved his fingers till Valery started laughing. “Valery, you have to tell me, because once I stop, my hands will not listen and continue.” Valery wanted to tell him but thought Boris would shout no. “I..I can’t Boris.” he walked in the room, making Boris confused and Sasha speeding to her master.

He opened the door to see Valery sit on the edge of the bed with Sasha rubbing on his side. “Valery?” he closed the door and sat next to him with his arm over his shoulder, “What is wrong? You have been waking up early, becoming stressed, and not sleeping recently, I say you can tell me, and I mean it. What is wrong, you can tell me, I will not bugger off and tell the whole fucking world what it is” said a concerned Boris.

Valery looked at him, “alright, UM, I UM, I want a family Boris. An actually family Boris with not just you and Sasha, but a child to raise as one of our own.” Boris blinked, he saw Valery wasn’t joking but saw he meant every word of it. “A child, Valery?” asked Boris, Valery nodded “yes, but it can never happen because, well, we are both men and the DNA and genes and more can never work, and even our ” Boris nodded, “I know, only women can do it. And God bless them for the pain of carrying children for 9 damn months.” Valery chuckled, but just by his tone of voice he still sounded sad. “How long have you wanted this Valery, on wanting to adopt a child?” questioned Boris, “for about a week now, I have been thinking this, but I never wanted to say it to you Boris because I thought it would be stupid to you and thought of me wanting something that can possibly never happen” said Valery. Boris cupped Valery’s face, “I would never think of you as stupid. If you can put out a damn core fire and save our skins with just a few codes and your thinking with bullshit higher power coming in your way not stopping you, then you can think of a plan and goal to adopt a child” said Boris.

“So, you want to adopt a child?” Boris kissed Valery, telling him what the answer is.


End file.
